The present invention relates generally to the field of computing technology, and more particularly to augmented reality technology.
Generally speaking, augmented reality (AR) is a live integration of computer-generated digital information with a physical, real-world environment. The computer-generated digital information includes sound, video, graphics and other data by which the physical, real-world environment is augmented or overlaid. The augmented reality may be categorized as augmented reality 3D viewers, augmented reality browsers, and augmented reality games. Augmented reality is usually implemented with augmented reality devices, for example, smartphones and tablets with augmented reality apps.